


Day 5 - Mistletoe/Promise Kiss

by words_are_like_colors



Series: OC Kiss Week 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Eve at the Hendrix house, Izzy likes to play around with mistletoe, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, ockiss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Bracelet: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RP3RKXXXXXanXXXXq6xXFXXXL/8mm-Muti-color-Beads-Bracelets-Lava-7-Chakra-Healing-Balance-Bracelet-for-Men-Rhinestone-Reiki-Prayer.jpg_640x640.jpg





	Day 5 - Mistletoe/Promise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bracelet: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RP3RKXXXXXanXXXXq6xXFXXXL/8mm-Muti-color-Beads-Bracelets-Lava-7-Chakra-Healing-Balance-Bracelet-for-Men-Rhinestone-Reiki-Prayer.jpg_640x640.jpg

Jean tugged at his shirt collar, the mirror before him having reflected his frown. There was nothing more disappointing than having to spend a Christmas Eve at a semi-formal party than sleeping the night away hoping for presents in the morning. Much less was the wait for Apollo to arrive; to make matters worse, Apollo was being driven by Izzy and her parents, which means there would be years late. 

“Hey?” He snapped up from where he was studying the mirror to see his mother poke her head into the room. “People are arriving. You almost ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good now.” He walked out of the room as he snatched up obsidian bracelet. Every time he glanced down at the bracelet, his heart fluttered; Apollo had seen it in the store they went to one day and insisted that he would buy it as an impulse present. Since that day, Jean made it a point to wear it at all times. 

There were a few people littering the kitchen and living room, most of them trying to find somewhere to sit but not over step their boundaries. His mother had randomly decided a few weeks ago to have a holiday party. The biggest pain was that both Jean and his mother had to decorate everything, not to mention the food preparation. 

Jean found himself standing by the front windows, staring out into the darkening night as he waited for Apollo to arrive. He was excited to see him, yes, but more excited for the fact that he was staying the night, so, therefore, he could wake up to a present. There was no way Apollo wouldn’t love what he bought for him. 

A handful more arrived to the house, saying hello to Jean as they passed him but he ignored this to continue his silent vale in wait. Just about when he was about to text him and Izzy, a familiar silver car drove up. Without a second thought, he tore away from his post and ran out the front door. 

Apollo was in the middle of getting out of the car when Jean barreled right into him. He was squeezing Apollo so tightly that the smaller had to tap his shoulder for release. 

“Hello! I missed you so much!” Jean couldn’t stop smiling as he grabbed the overnight bag from the car without looking, watching Apollo toe the snow with his shoe instead. 

There was a fond shake of the head. “Can we get inside first?” 

He was about to lead Apollo inside when there was a playful shout, “Jean! Where my hug?” It was Izzy. She was rounding the car, her cheeks puffed out in light frustration. For the party, she was wearing a pretty poke-a-dot dress, the circles white while the background was tael... but beside him, Apollo was wearing something even better, a dark blue button up with black pants. It was simple, elegant, and so Apollo that it was perfect.

“Right here.” Pulling her into a half hug, they both laughed as she slapped his arm lightly. “Thanks for bring Apollo here.”

“Anything to get you two together. You should’ve seen the look of longing on his face as we drove here.” She snickered. “I think he might’ve missed you too much.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow and turned to Apollo who just huffed, already walking briskly inside. 

———————  
“No.”

“But-“

“Just no.” Apollo had his finger pressed to Jean’s lip, not letting him move any closer. A small mistletoe had been pinned to the ceiling at the top of the staircase. Letting Izzy out of their sight for only one millisecond had landed them here. The party was about to end and they had snuck off to get some fresh air in Jean’s room when the mistletoe was spotted. 

“But why?” Jean grabbed the hand that was on his face and held it gently. “You are just so handsome right now~”

He pulled a face. “How is that suppose to make me want to kiss you? And I’m not even that handsome.”

“Yes you are!” Squeezing the hand, Jean brought themselves closer to together. “I promise. I think you are handsome and that I want to kiss you right now and either way, I would still ask for a kiss tonight. Just for some Christmas luck?”

“I...” His eyes drifted down the staircase to see if anyone was there before snapping back to Jean’s. “I suppose a small quick kiss cannot hurt?” Jean went to lean in again when he was stopped by Apollo’s free hand. “Only if you promise I’m handsome again.”

“Even if this wasn’t for a kiss, I would still say it everyday.” Jean slowly leaned in until their lips barely brushed and whispered out, “I swear that you are the handsomest man on this planet and I would do anything to kiss you.”


End file.
